Call Me
by CsillaDream
Summary: Juvia peered out her window with the utmost determination brimming in her bright blue eyes; her sights set on her new neighbor. Her new tall, dark-haired, pale-skinned and drop-dead sexy neighbor. Gratsu not Gruvia MV!AU


**Warnings: This is PRO-Gratsu and ANTI-Gruvia (don't like then don't read), also this is following** (for the most part)** the music video for Carly Rae's 'Call Me Maybe'**

* * *

Juvia peered out her window with the utmost determination brimming in her bright blue eyes; her sights set on her new neighbor. Her new tall, dark-haired, pale-skinned and drop-dead sexy neighbor. Her eyes followed as the other continued mowing the lawn - the focused look in those onyx eyes, the way those pale muscles contoured under his skin-tight black t-shirt and the jeans that hugged his waist in just the right way.

Onyx eyes swept up, likely from the feeling of being stared at, meeting bright blue ones from just beyond a window on the second floor of his neighbor's house. Shortly after meeting the girl's eyes, she ducked out of the way forcing a chuckle to roll past his lips as he shook his head. The raven went back to finishing his mowing, mentally noting the other things he still wanted to do today before the day was over.

Meanwhile Juvia, still slightly feverish, sat against her bedroom wall - embarrassed to have been caught staring; although her inner turmoil didn't last long when her doorbell rung in a repeated manner that could only mean one thing: her friends were here. Slipping away, without rising above her window sill, she made a mad dash for the first floor. On her doorstep, as expected, stood Natsu and Loki - two of her closest friends. And her band mates.

"Hey Juv~" Natsu greeted with a wide grin as both males stepped inside.

Shutting the door, Loki's statement made her freeze: "I see someone finally moved in next door... hope they don't mind a little noise,"

"Ju-Ju-Juvia d-d-doubts i-i-it," She stammered as she lowered her face to hide a blush that a large part of her knew was pointless; both males shared a mischievous look before acting on their joint thought: "Eh? What's this? He's _that_ good-looking, Juvia~" Natsu began, peering past her bright blue bangs to see her eyes screaming emotions her mind obviously didn't want to confess yet.

Loki wasted no time at all in jumping in: "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"This is Juvia we're talking about... so of course not," The rosette teased causing their friend to finally react (as expected): "Alright, Juvia hasn't spoken to him yet... Quit teasing Juvia already!"

Their laughing seemed to put her at ease, "Don't worry~ we'll get him to notice you," Loki winked as Natsu added: "And if he doesn't then he's an idiot,"

Both of them knew how to go from teasing her to comforting her in one conversation; Juvia smiled before asking in a meek voice: "So how were you going to get him to notice Juvia?"

Cobalt met hazel for a brief moment and anyone who knew the duo knew that they had come up with an idea that they _would_ make happen. Nothing could stop them. Juvia accepted her fate the moment they turned their attention back to her; Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs then into her bedroom as Loki checked various windows to see where their target was.

Upstairs, Natsu was raiding his friend's closet for something that would work with their fool-proof plan: her white bikini with dark blue polka dots, a loose white tank, a pair of ripped shorts that the young adult was sure she had gotten rid of ages ago and a pair of pumps that had been given to her by Lucy.

"Change," Natsu's tone left no room to argue as he stepped out of the room before adding, "If you're not done in two minutes, I'm coming in there and changing you myself..."

Not wanting to waste her time before the rosette would step back inside, Juvia quickly changed and not soon after she finished buttoning her shorts did Natsu step back inside grinning: "See~ That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Before she could even make a retort, the rosette yelled behind him: "Hey Loki... where is he?"

"Out front... working on his car," came shortly after making Natsu's grin widened before he yanked his friend out of her room and the two of them went down the steps two at a time. Loki pushed a bucket of soapy water into Juvia's hands and she could already piece together what her two closest friends had in mind.

They pushed her out the front door and locked her out before she could even argue; puffing her cheeks out in a childish manner, Juvia peered over to the neighboring house and sure enough her handsome neighbor was next door. Working on his car. Cherry-red in the face, she glanced back to see her two best friends standing in front of her front door - obviously not allowing her to give up.

Grabbing the washrag from the soapy water, Juvia began her friend's plan of making her new neighbor notice her; determination, again, brimming in her bright blue eyes she kept her lovestruck eyes on the raven as she started washing her friend's car. Large circles of suds covered the hood of the '67 Impala before she moved to the roof of the car - still her neighbor hadn't looked over once.

"Try posing," Loki called out, earning a snicker from Natsu.

With no other choice but to follow her best friend's advice, Juvia walked back over to the hood of Natsu's car - putting her whole body into washing one part. Sliding the rag over the roof again, she did a small dip as she got closer to the back of the car but still the raven's eyes didn't leave his own car.

Her two best guy friends weren't helping her situation:

"Try to look like you're having fun~" Natsu laughed.

"Try to look disinterested," Loki added.

Huffing, "Which one?!" Juvia cried, scrunching the rag in her hand as it made a fist.

Both males glanced at one another before looking back at their friend: "Both," They replied in unison.

Pouting, she started posing more: first with playful circles on the hood then tossing handfuls of soap in the air before laughing at how silly she must have looked.

"Get on the hood, Juv" Natsu called out with a grin, "He'll definitely notice you then,"

Looking over at the soap-covered hood then her two friends, who seemed to be whispering among themselves, Juvia gave it her all. Carefully getting onto the hood, she lazily ran the rag in circles for a bit before glancing over to see if her neighbor could see her.

Onyx eyes glanced over, upon giving into the feeling of being watched once more, and met bright blue eyes of his neighbor; a laugh broke past his lips as he shook his head and went back to working on his car.

Elated, Juvia lost her footing on the car and fell backwards onto her driveway; Natsu and Loki immediately ran over to her, calling out to her and causing her new neighbor to rush over as well. The raven pushed past them, asking to give them room as he went about checking her vitals.

Lightly the raven spoke to the unconscious girl as he went about checking her vitals; when nothing, minus a bump on the back of her head, warranted a call for an ambulance. Slowly bright blue eyes opened and upon meeting the raven's onyx eyes, he asked: "Are you okay?" a tint of humor in his voice.

Feeling silly at her previous attempts to get noticed by the other, Juvia laughed: "Y-Yeah, Juvia's fine"

"Glad to hear that," He chuckled back before helping her get upright again; once she was standing again, she was pulled into an embrace by her two best friends.

The slight height difference made her smile brightly at image of how they must look to the raven; "I-I'm J-Juvia, by the way... and these are my two best friends, Natsu and Loki" once the duo had relaxed their embrace, Juvia introduced her friends hoping her new neighbor wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I'm Gray... nice to meet all of you,"

"Hey since we have you here," Natsu was the first to put their next step into motion, "why don't you listen to one of our songs? Juvia has one of the greatest voices, you'll ever hear" The rosette finished with a wink, earning a playful chuckle from Gray who glanced over at Juvia.

"Oh really? Guess I have no choice,"

* * *

Once Juvia had changed into clothes that she deemed more comfortable than a white tank top and ripped shorts, she headed back out; her friends had already set everything else up. She took her place at the microphone and waited for Natsu to count off before the song they had played countless times before filled her senses. Mentally counting down the seconds left before she could start singing, Juvia lost herself in the melody and just as the rosette hit the final note before her moment - she was ready to sing.

Sing the song they had worked on for months...

Months of playing in cafes, school functions, and town events...

It was the first song she wrote by herself and begged Natsu to write up a melody for.

And as quickly as the song began, it ended and the trio was went by clapping; a surge of courage -as well as a giant physical push from her two best friends- she walked over to where he stood leaning against the rosette's car. She scribbled down her phone number but as she was turning to give it to Gray, Juvia found him walking over to Natsu. She watched in mild curious as he shook the rosette's hand but her curiosity morphed when the raven handed a folded piece of paper to him before mouthing 'call me'.

She felt her jaw slacken at the sight while Natsu turned cherry-red and both of their gazes followed the raven who excused himself before walking back over to his car.

* * *

**Csilla: OH GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS! MICHI, YOU REALLY DO KNOW HOW TO SPEAK MY LANGUAGE! xD**

**So this was a request from my RL friend, who knows very well how much I LOVE GRATSU and also how much I dislike/despise/don't understand the Gruvia ship... (actually that's not a big secret, lol)**


End file.
